Mutants Classification
Mutants can be divided into multiple categories, regarding to their origins, genetic status, powers, etc. ='Hybrids'= Mutants are known to be able to produce hybrids via breeding or genetic engineering. *''Also see the list of Mutant Hybrid classifications.'' =Mutants Subspecies= 'Cheyarafim' The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. *''Also see the list of Cheyarafim.'' 'Dominant Species' Maximus Lobo claimed he belong to a sub-species of lupine mutants he called the Dominant Species. *''Also see the list of Dominant Species Mutants.'' 'Externals' The Externals were a small group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. *''Also see the list of Externals and possible Externals.'' ''Homo insectus It was stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "'insect gene'". Ana Soria was a mutant possessing that gene, forming the 'Homo insectus' subspecies. *To be noted that Spider-Man also possesses the insect gene, but is a Mutate and not a mutant. He is not classified as ''Homo insectus. *''Also see the list of [[:Category:Homo Insectus|known Homo insectus]].'' 'Neyaphem' The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. *''Also see the list of Neyaphem.'' Others Similarly to Maximus Lobo and the Dominant Species creed, Husk theorized that eventually, "Angel" people, "Husk" people, "Wolverine" people, "Ice" people would band together to fight in the war of the "survival of the fittest". =Possible Previous, Parallel, Future Mutant Species= Some species have been claimed to not be subspecies of the Homo superior but species on their own, previous, parallel or future forms of mutants. The accuracy and relevancy of those statements is unknown most of the time. Changelings/''Homo Killcrop'' Homo Killcrop (also known as Changelings, Killcrops or Replacement People) is allegedly a genetic predecessor to Homo superior. Those mutants possesses an X-Gene which manifests at birth instead of during adolescence. It is unknown if Killcrop is indeed a species or a subspecies. ; Damian Tryp's entry *''Also see the list of Changelings.'' *''Not to be confused with others. ''Homo supreme It was stated that Mr. Immortal was not ''Homo superior, but the first member of the new species Homo supreme, the final step of evolution, apart from both humans and mutants. Although, Craig Hollis presented himself as both mutant and Homo supreme soon after his origin revelation. *''Also see the list of Homo supreme.'' *''To not be confused with the Homo supreme of Earth-2301, who are the telepaths present within Homo superior, stated to be superior to both humans and other mutants. 'Neo' The Neo were Homo sapiens superior who lived as recluses and were stated to be stronger, faster, and more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separated themselves from the rest of mutants and isolated themselves from society for centuries. *''Also see the list of Neo.'' Proto-Mutants A few centuries before Homo superior rose in number, another kind of mutants existed, now known as Proto-Mutants. They are said to be an "early" form of mutants with "less evolved" X-Genes. *''Also see the list of Proto-Mutants.'' Hell's Angel After being empowered with a piece of the fabric of the universe, Shevaun Haldane was detected by Cerebro as a mutant of a new kind or strain. False species For one or another reasons, mutants have sometimes been speculated to ''Homo ultima On Earth-96585, ''Homo ultima, the ultimate being, was supposed to be a genetic successor of Homo superior, and a genetic jump from them as far than mutants from Homo sapiens. His gifts were supposed to activate at maturity, and granting his the ability to alter his mutation and choose his powers. Sean Collins, son of Rusty Collins and Skids, was supposed to be that Homo ultima, but was killed soon after his birth. It was later revealed that he was "normal" (likely mutant) and the whole thing was a plot of Magneto, orchestrated in order to unite his community. As far, Homo ultima remains a lie. 'Lupine Mutants' Romulus claimed some human mutants evolved from canines instead of primates. *''Also see the list of supposed Lupine Mutants.'' ='Non-Human Mutants'= Some mutants aren't the results of the human evolution or experimentation. Please find here the full article on [[Non-Human Mutants|'Non-Human Mutants']]. See also: *''The list of living Non-Human Mutants on Earth-616'' *''The list of mutants sorted by species.'' =Artificial Mutants= On several occasions, people have tried to mimic, reproduce mutants abilities, or even create their own mutants from human (or species) materials, in creating some way or others X-Genes or powers similar to those granted to them. There is a vast variety of Artificial Mutants, "Pseudo-Mutants, Triploids, "New Mutants", "artificially created mutants", resume}} resume}} "advanced humans", "fakes", "Freaks". Also see the list of Artificial Mutants. * At some point, the C.I.A. proposed to eighteen death-row prisoners to be the subjects of experimentation for becoming mutants. The [[Bush Rangers (Earth-616)|'Bush Rangers']] were an half-success, as the thirteen survivors had indeed developed shape-shifting abilities, but the mental control attempt on them failed and they gone rogue. They were all terminated by the media-driven mutant team X-Force. * All mutants of Earth-1610 and it alternatives futures have been developed by the US government weapons project, in Canadian facilities, starting by Wolverine, the very first recorded mutant, the Mutant 0. This mutation is close to a virus, infecting slowly the populations and turning them in mutants. 's '"New Mutants"]] * After M-Day, Forge created a new kind of mutant to save the mutants race. Using human DNA, cybernetics components and adding extra lots of chromosomes, he created Triploids mutants (with three chromosome of each kind instead of two for regular humans and mutants) with an X-Gene on Chromosome 66. He named them the New Mutants. When Forge launch his invasion plan, he and his mutants were seemingly projected into Earth-TRN113 threw a Ghost Box or destroyed by a laser blast. Forge somehow survived but no mention was made about his creations. As well as the 13s (see below), the Triploids mutants were invisible to Cerebra. and Gene Hayes]] * Dr. Hayes (the grandmother of Molly Hayes) performed genetic experimentation on her own daughter (Alice) and adoptive son (Gene) to create superhuman powers. After manipulating their DNA, Dr. Hayes was able to artificially create X-Genes in both Alice and Gene granting them identical telepathic mutant powers. Later, Dr. Hayes was able to recreate these same powers within her domesticated house cats. =Powers-Based Classification= Code-X The mutants classified Code-X (or Code X) are mutants with their X-Genes having turned them crazy. Both Professor X and Spike Freeman used that psychological classification, and both of them considered that as threats who had to be killed. Doop (without being a confirmed mutant) and Wolverine were both considered as Code-X by Xavier and Freeman, caused by misinterpretation of "symptoms" induced by the Pink Lady illusions. Their condition was referred as Code-X Fever, and they were finally cleared off. The only confirmed Code-X was [[Timmy Glenn (Earth-616)|Timmy Glenn, Aka '''Corkscrew']], who was killed by Doop. 'Genoshan Mutates The Genoshan Mutates are mutants (or more exactly, for some of them, humans with latent mutant potential) transformed by the genoshan government and the Genegineer David Moreau as slaves for different purpose, as energy-creators or guards for example. *''Also see the list of Genoshan Mutates.'' Depowered Mutants Most depowered mutants are a result of M-Day. Some depowered mutants results other interventions such as the Hope Serum, power neutralizing guns, or losing powers due to other mutants. Some of these effects are temporary, but others are permanent. Some depowered mutants still consider themselves cultural mutants. *''Also see the list of Depowered Mutants.'' Repowered mutants A few former mutants were re-powered by various processes. *''Also see the list of Re-powered Mutants'' Latent Mutants ''Latent Mutants'', or "'''mutant pre-potentials", are mutants (or individuals claiming to be mutants) who carry the X-Gene in its inactive form and thus do not manifest any powers, or those powers are emerging and are yet to be stabilized . They can be however detected as mutants, using more specialized powers or materials. In the same way, one of the X-Ceptionals claimed as an explanation for his alleged unpowered mutant state that his mutant gene was recessive. * Also see the list of Latent Mutants. * To be noted that as the latent mutant status is only a transition, and most of those individuals activate their powers sooner or later, very few characters are listed, part of them having been killed before activation. Neo-Mutants Charles Xavier theorized that some mutants, the '''Neo-Mutants', had latent powers who activated only in presence of other X-Genes. He was eventually able, using Cerebro, to detect one: Bernard the Poet. *''Also see the list of Neo-Mutants.'' *The Neo-Mutants are not to confused with the Neo, an off-shot of the mutants. 'Mutant Power Level Classifications' Many classification have been made about the mutants, based on greek-numbered or arabic-numbered scales, mostly unexplained. =Factor-Based= Anecdotally, a classification on a genetic basis is also possible. 13s Mutants On an unidentified reality, the mutants possess X-Genes on the 13th chromosome instead of on the 23rd. Those mutants (or "13s") weren't affected by the M-Day, and have superpowers resulting from their mutations. It was stated that it was possible that the chromosome 13th carrying the X-Gene had been genetically created for the invading scouts of their reality to stay hide from device as Cerebra, but this hypothesis wasn't used since the extradimensional origin of those mutants was confirmed. Also see the list of 13s Mutants S-Factor Mutants Some of the mutants from Earth-9047 possess the S-Factor, granting to them, in addition of mutant powers, an amazing raise in the sales of any comic-book starring or guest-starring them (and generating great sales to the X-Persons comics). The villains are concerned as well by this effect, but cannot possess their own series nor gain money from royalties. The S-Factor is also present in Oarlock, a being close to the mutant Technarch Warlock, although his alien or human origin hasn't been confirmed. announcing the V-Factor Classification to Suzy Sherman]] V-Factor Mutants The only known V-Factor Mutant is Ultragirl, who is at the same time mutant and Kree.Her true origin is unknown: She is stated to be half-human in (which could be metaphorically) but a Kree mutant in The V-Factor Mutant status was a temporary classification made by the Sentinel who announced her mutantcy to Ultragirl, because of her Kree alien DNA. Because of the lack of clear informations on Tsu-Zana's nature, it is unknown if the V-Factor concern Kree mutants, or Human mutant/Kree hybrids. X-Factor Mutants The X-Factor mutants are the classical human mutants or Homo superior: Humans granted with the X-Gene, or X-Factor. Triploid Mutants ... *''Also see the list of Triploid Mutants.'' =References= Category:Mutants by Species, Race, Type